The present disclosure relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to providing autonomously managed virtual machine anti-affinity rules in cloud computing environments.
Typically, cloud platforms are seeded by hundreds of system images, each having their own software configurations. For example, several images may package components for a 3-tier application, which includes a web server, application server, and a database. These components all compete for the same physical resources, such as the CPU, memory, network, and/or storage. Problems ensue when too many virtual machines targeting the same physical resource end up on the same host system.